charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Drazis
Drazis, otherwise known as a Demon of Hate or Soldier of Eris, are demons whose goal is to spread hate throughout the world and cause mortals to become incapable of love. Demons of Hate are considered the demonic counterpart of a Cupid. Natural Enemy Drazis are the enemies of Cupids, who spread love across the world. These two beings are connected in a cosmic way, which means they can sense each other across vast distances and feel each other when they are in close proximity. Drazis can kill Cupids by reaching into his/her chest and crushing their hearts. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Intangibility:' The ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find people or objects. *'Empathy:' The ability to read and feel other people's emotions. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. *'Discord:' The ability to create conflict between groups or beings. *'Flame-Beaming:' The ability to teleport by way of a flame that originates at the heart; it's similar to the Cupid's mode of Teleportation: Beaming. Other Powers *'Immortality: '''Drazis are Immortals and will live an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. Ring's Powers *'Telepathy:' The magical ability to read the thoughts and feelings of another being. *'Suggestion:' The ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will, effectively. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down or completely stop time in a certain area. Drazis can slow down the flow of time to plant thoughts into the heads of their victims. *'Holograms:' The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons, most prominently to manipulate the minds of a Cupid's charges and giving them false memories (this ability paired with suggestion, is threatening to a Cupid). *'Time Travel:' They can travel in time, but only do it in order to attempt to stop a Cupid and their charge; they aren't allowed to mess with time, but it's possible. *'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Drazis possess a limited form of this power. **'Blocking:' The ability to produce an energy field capable of blocking off a person's heart, leaving them incapable to love. **'Soul Swapping:' The ability to swap the souls of two people. Drazis use this power to further manipulate people and mess with a Cupid's relationships. Book of Shadows : ''Drazis, otherwise known as Demons of Hate, are a natural enemy to any and all Cupids. '' : ''They possess the powers to create arguments and fights between groups or people. : Using their powers of hate, they can counter and destroy a Cupid's relationships, essentially destroying them. Hybrids There are only six known Drazi hybrids, three of them being Drazi-Mortals and the other three Drazi-Witches. Drazi-Witches Drazi-Mortals Notes and Trivia *It's suspected that a Drazi played a part in Lacey breaking up with Acen. *Drazis are the only demons known to be able to handle human emotions, this is possibly due to who they're the opposite of. Category:Demons Category:Drazis Category:Evil Category:Species Category:Magical Beings